


oblivious

by spoopydumpling



Series: Isak + Even's Texts [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Even being not so subtle, Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, Jealous Even Bech Næsheim, Jealous Isak Valtersen, Jealousy, M/M, They're cute, actually he was being pretty obvious, and that's what matters, but Isak is pretty blind, even if they're a little stupid, they're stupid together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopydumpling/pseuds/spoopydumpling
Summary: Even (2.46) I… uhEven (2.46) I like this… personIsak (2.47) Oh





	oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> oblivious isak is what i live for so lets do this shit

**Even (2.42)** Isak

 **Isak (2.45)** It’s 3 am what do you want

 **Even (2.46)** Actually it’s 2.46

 **Isak (2.46)** Whatever what do you want

 **Even (2.46)** I… uh

 **Even (2.46)** I like this… person

 **Isak (2.47)** Oh

 **Even (2.47)** And I’m

 **Even (2.47)** Nervous

 **Even (2.47)** Like really nervous

 **Even (2.48)** Isak?

 **Even (2.49)** Isak I need you

 **Isak (2.50)** _[texting bubbles]_

 **Isak (2.51)** Okay um so what’s the situation

 **Even (2.51)** We talk

 **Even (2.51)** And I like them... a lot

 **Isak (2.51)** Then tell her that

 **Even (2.51)** *Him

 **Even (2.51)** And he’s really funny

 **Even (2.52)** And we just get each other you know?

 **Even (2.52)** And he’s just overall amazing

 **Even (2.52)** And too good for me

 **Even (2.52)** I love him

 **Isak (2.54)**...K

 **Isak (2.52)** Tell him

 **Even (2.54)** I don’t know

 **Even** **(2.54)** I mean we’ve known each other

for 3 years but it wasn’t until 2 months ago

when I just… knew

 **Isak (2.54)** _[texting bubbles]_

 **Isak (2.54)** Tell him you love him

 **Isak (2.55)** Practice with me

 **Isak (2.55)** Pretend I’m him

 **Even (2.55)** I love you

 **Isak (2.55)** See it’s not so hard

 **Isak (2.56)** Now go tell him

 **Even (2.56)** I just did

 **Isak (2.56)** Oh over text?

 **Isak (2.56)** You should’ve done it in person

 **Even (2.57)** You’re right

 **Even (2.57)** Can you come over?

 **Isak (2.57)** Are you really that nervous

 **Even (2.57)** Maybe

 **Isak (2.58)** He must be one lucky fellow to end up with you... :)

 **Even (2.58)** :)

 **Isak (3.04)** I’m outside

 **Isak (3.04)** Open up I’m freezing

 

The door clicked and opened up to reveal a disheveled Even with scruffy hair and wrinkled pajama pants, shirtless. Isak wasn’t much better; pajama shorts and a hoodie. Before Isak could even invite himself inside, Even finds the words to speak.

 

“I love you.”

 

That’s when Isak got hit by realization like a train. The jealousy from earlier faded and crashed his lips of the taller boy’s. Pulling away, he murmured against the other boy’s lips, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> dUe to pOpuLar rEqUesT this is now a series of Evak being stupid together and in love. also i tried conveying isak being jealous through text, it was sorta tricky but i managed lmao
> 
> thank you so much for leaving kudos and comments, i read every single one. you guys rock.
> 
> (my friend asked this so just to be clear, i dont put commas or periods or grammar whatever in these. they're texting and you're not gonna write a college worthy essay to your best friend right? right. just clarifying)


End file.
